Reborn
by WindArcher
Summary: Ever since she got kicked out of the Justice League, she's been a free spirit. But can she live life without her friends? Danger is closer to her than she thinks. No flames please!
1. We Meet Again

**My first JLU story! Mostly the pairing is Question/Huntress and BC/GA, BM/WW. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Mei-chan**

**--**

Huntress' POV.

Once again, a night of action. Seriously, this has been going on for nearly a century. Okay, I'm being too exaggerated on that, but hey, crime and punishment never cease to exist.

Damn. I was crouched on top of a small apartment. Usually I did my night rounds with Dinah or Q, but neither was here tonight. Oh well, guess I have to hit the sack.

I started to jump down.

Just then a voice startled me from behind.

"Okay, whoever you are, you got ten seconds to pray that I don't murder you tonight."

That was lame. Anyway, I was still shaking in fear.

Then a tall, lean figure in a detective's coat came in to view.

"Yeah, you really have to pray now that I don't murder you in cold blood, Q. Where have you been? I've been waiting for like, an eternity."

"Shut up, Helena." I couldn't tell whether he was smiling or frowning behind that so-called face of his. Still, I liked that. Typical Q.

"I've been checking out the newest soda flavors in the store You should try one yourself."

He tossed me a can of soda. Cherry. Cherry soda?!

"Whoa, Q. What exactly do you think about this soda?" I gulped its contents down.

"Nothing much. I was wanting to do an investigation on them but I thought that would simply be a waste of my time out here."

Okay, that was weird of Q. Anyway, cherry soda tasted great.

I would hit the sack later. This was one hell of a night I wouldn't miss. At least, that's what I decided.

"Ever think of coming back to the Justice League?" , as usual.

I thought for a moment. Then..

"Nah. I'm a free spirit. I don't get along with people telling me what to do anymore."

I drained the contents of my soda can and threw it away. Q picked it up and shoved it into his pocket.

"So Q, are you just hanging around?"

"Yeah. Besides, I got work to do."

"Oh well, see you later."

He started to walk away.

I wonder if I hurt him with what I said. I didn't think I did.


	2. Of Love and Sleepless Nights

**This chapter focuses on Batman. Yeah, but Huntress is still gonna be here. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Mei-chan**

**--**

After that exceptionally brief chat with Question, Huntress continued her night rounds in the city of Gotham.

Occasionally she would stop and rest, and most of her time was devoted to blending in with the shadows.

Ever since she lost her parents, Helena vowed to avenge them and kill the man responsible, Steven Mandragora. If it were not for the interference of Question and the Justice League, she would have become even with the man. But, when she saw that Mandragora had a son, she remembered that she was in the same place before, and it occured to her that whatever crime this man did, she sure didn't want his son to share it.

And she didn't want to become a murderer.

But tonight, she was ready for action. That conversation earlier with Q hadn't bothered her anyway.

She almost forgot she wasn't the only one doing night rounds.

"I see you have a long night."

"Hey Bruce. Watcha doing up late?"

"Its my business to stay up late. And what exactly are you doing here? Not with your boyfriend?"

"Nah, he went off. Got an early night for himself. And may I ask, where is your girlfriend?"

Huntress had known that Bruce and Diana were an item ever since that Thanagarian invasion. Flash had told them the whole thing, much to Bruce and Diana's disagreement. And ever since, they were seen frequently with each other. The younger members of the League usually teased Bruce about it. Bruce, on the other hand, would usually tell them to shut up and leave him alone. Diana was gentler than Bruce. She would laugh and tell them to stop bothering the guy. Anyway, Huntress didn't care.

She would bug Bruce until he admitted it.

**Huntress' POV**

"Girlfriend? I don't have one."

"Oh puhleease. I'm talking about your obsession with Wonder Woman."

"Kid, don't let those rumors get to you. We're just friends. I'm serious."

He looked me in the eye for a long time. I stared back without flinching. Finally..

"Okay, I like her. But the thing is , my enemies would just use her to get to me."

"Diana's gonna kill you big time if she heard that. For heaven's sake, she's a warrior princess, and she's stronger than you. She's really take that as an insult, Bruce."

I smirked as I thought of it.

Bruce was staring out in the distance. He looked like a giant bat. Well technically, he did look like a bat. He is Batman, for Pete's sake.

"You really should get going now. I'm gonna go."

He took off and I was left alone. That was fast. I skulked away and headed home.

**Question's POV...**

I wasn't surprised she answered me like that. Anyway, she had never wanted to come back since that happened.

She was surprised as much as me when I told her I liked her. She kissed me. That was wonderful. Well, I don't know what happened to Olly or Dinah, cause they were there when she kissed me. I didn't really care what they thought.

Finally, at my apartment. I rushed up the three flights of stairs and made sure nobody was there before I entered my room.

I locked the door and opened my computer.

"Password"? The computer screen flashed its usual command.

I entered my five digit code.

And now, to work..

I surveyed the mess I called "work" on my desk. There was absolutely no time for cleaning. But my landlord was gonna kick me out if he knew.

I made a mental note to clean it in the morning.

Besides, I was tired. I went to the bathroom and took out my aerosol spray. I sprayed it all over my face and took off my artificial skin.

I wasn't Question anymore. I was Vic Sage. Well, for the moment, at least. I had bags under my eyes and I looked haggard.

_One night's sleep won't bother me, _I thought, as I collapsed onto my bed.

--

**Finally! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. What's gonna happen to Huntress in the next? We'll see.! Review!!;D**

**-Mei-chan**


	3. No Regrets

_**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)**_

_**-Whisper, Evanescence**_

**My new favorite song by Evanescence. Thought it would fit Huntress. Okay, so chapter 3!! Bats and WW centric! No flames please!! I included some people from Batman Beyond. Its for my future fanfic. Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Disclamer: JLU belongs to DC Comics..**

**-Mei-chan**

Diana yawned and woke up to an early morning in the Watchtower. She looked out the window of her room. She didn't definitely see a blue sky and a sun, but instead, she had a whole galaxy of stars to look upon. She gazed for a moment upon it and smiled.

Waking up wasn't usually a problem to her, but she lay for a moment in bed. Her eyes suddenly flitted to her Amazonian uniform displayed regally on the wall.

Then, the memories came back again.

Her mother and her sisters, forever immortal, while she, on the other hand, would waste away like all common mortals did. And all because of her duty to mankind.

For a moment, she regretted it. Then..

Faces flashed before her eyes.

Bruce. Wally. Shayera. Clark. J'onn. John.

She sighed, and decided she was right after all, and whatever choice she made, it was too late to turn back now.

She washed and dressed, and decided she would go visit Earth as a normal person. She stepped out into the hallway.

"Whoa, Diana!"

A streak of red flashed before her and stopped. But not before she had grown dizzy with following where it went.

"Wally. Up so early?"

"Yup, all ready to start the day!!! And......wow. You dress pretty good for an Amazonian chick."

She glared at him. Flash winced.

"What I meant was......."

She laughed.

"Stop goofing around, Wally. Raid the lunchroom."

"Good idea!See you later!" Flash sped away, wondering if he could eat more than Green Lantern and Elongated Man combined. Diana breathed out a sigh of relief and flew cautiously across the hall, not wanting to meet anybody who would question her about her taste in clothing.

Finally, she reached the control room. J'onn was dozing in his chair, but he woke up as soon as Diana came in. He looked tired and confused. Diana was woried.

"Are you okay, J'onn? Anything wrong?"

The Martian was staring out into space blankly. Then..

"I miss my family. Sometimes I wish they could experience everything this world has to offer. I just...I just wish I was there to save them."

"I know how you feel. Even thought I visit my family every now and then, I really wonder what it would be like for them if they lived like me..."

"I agree. We are different, but we share our problems.

He looked one last time upon Mars and then to Diana.

"By the looks of your clothing, I assume you are going to Earth?"

"Yes, I am. I need to be there as early as possible."

"I see."

The Martian Manhunter set the controls in place as Diana stood in the middle of the teleporter. Finally, a blink, and she was gone.

He smiled and got to work.

--

"Alfred, get my car ready. I have to visit Wayne Enterprises. Its a matter of time before Powers gets my company for himself if I don't act."

Bruce sounded pretty cross.

Thoughts were crossing his mind.

Since last month, Derek Powers was secretly planning on taking over Wayne Enterprises because he figured out that Bruce was neglecting the company. He had spread dirty and untrue rumors about Bruce, and soon, almost the whole board of directors was against him.

_Curse Powers, I hope he gets his due.._ he thought.

"Master Wayne, your car is ready."

Bruce was jolted out of his tinking and back to reality. He brushed past Alfred and walked towards the car.

"Will you be back for dinner, sir?"

"Probably not."

With a final grunt, Bruce hopped into his sleek black car and drove off.

--

Diana was teleported in the midst of Gotham City, of course, not in the midst of a huge throng of people where she would be seen, and most importantly, where she would terrify people by her sudden appearance. Most people were still afraid of the League, although they had saved these same people on various occasions. That was one thing Diana couldn't understand. These people wanted their help, but seemed to hate them for it.

Then she realized she was standing all alone in the sidestreet.

_I must go, _she thought, and disappeared into one of the big crowds.

--

Bruce was fuming. Derek Powers would stop at ntohing to gain control of Wayne Enterprises. He knew that. And he would fight Powers if he had to.

As he was driving down the road, he saw an almost familiar sight that took some of the pressure away from his head. He smiled and pulled over, hoping it was who he thought it was.

--

"Diana?"

The girl turned around. Bruce was relieved. It was her.

"So, not walking around in your usual outfit. That's quite a surprise."

"You don't look so bad yourself, pretty boy. Where you off to?"

"I have an important meeting I badly need to attend to. Although it wouldn't hurt if you came with you have anywhere else important to go to," he added, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You what? You're inviting me to your meeting?"

"Yes, I am. Hop in."

Diana smiled as she took the front seat beside Bruce. Yes, she was happy she made her choice a long time ago.

--

**Well, what d'ya think? Review please!!:D**

**Some kissing in the next chapter...hahaha..XD**

**-Mei-chan**


	4. A Weird Proposal

**So, this chapter is half Bats and WW, and half Huntress. Hope you guys enjoy!:)  
-Mei chan**

**--**

"So Bruce, what's this meeting about?" Diana queried.

Bruce was focused on the wheel and he seemed not to hear Diana.

"Bruce!!"

"What? Oh, sorry, its about, uh...never mind. Its complicated, and besides, I don't even want to talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Its not your fault that you want to know things for the greater good. You're gonna know soon enough later," he added.

Finally, the car came to a stop in front of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce got off the car and went to the other side to open the door for Diana.

When he opened the door, she wasn't there.

Confused, he turned around. Diana was standing on the doorstep, smiling at him.

"Well, what are you doing with the car? Nobody's in there."

"I thought you were inside.", he said gruffly. Never mind, lets get back to business."

--

**Huntress' POV**

When I was growing up, I learned there were different kinds of lies. I also learned that women are better than men at telling lies. That wasn't entirely true. Q was better than me at lying. Well, that was when he got kidnapped by Cadmus and he was under torture.

But, speaking about lying, I really didn't think it would come in handy right now.

"Give me the purse, lady, and nobody gets hurt."

Great. Here was I, Huntress, or should I say, Helena Bertinelli, cornered by a bunch of thugs. Crap. Damn it.

"There's no money in here! Why should I give it to you?" I said, in a mocking tone.

"_I'm counting, 1...2..."_

Sheesh, I didn't have time for this.

I slid under the man and gave him a kick in the shin. He buckled down in pain. His grupmates, seeing what I did to their leader, ran for me, firing an occasional bullet. I dodged them easily, one by one, as I knocked them all out in single combat.

Finally, when they were all down, I picked up my purse and ran to my motorcycle.

But someone was already there.

"I didn't think you would be here. "

It was Dinah. Or more known as Black Canary. We go a long way back. It started when well, I was obssessed with getting back at Mandragora. She totally kicked my butt back then, but we got even a long time ago. Of course, did I mention that she took a liking to Green Arrow?

I walked up to her and smiled.

"Dinah, whats up? Anything interesting?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah, take this letter."

"I hope its not a letter saying that I have to come back to the League." I slipped it in my jeans pocket.

"No, you'll find out soon enough." She smiled, then drove off on her own cycle.

I made a decision to open it at home. I really hoped it wasn't from the League.

--

**Diana's POV..**

Buce and I walked up to the meeting room. I could tell from his face that he was anxious. Whatever the meeting was about, obviously, it wasn't something to be happy about. I wish I knew more about it.

Finally, the doors of the meeting place. Bruce opened it and we walked in together.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Derek Powers. We meet again."

I felt Bruce's anger was seething. He sat down and I sat beside him.

"And who might this lovely young lady be?" Powers was asking.

"My name is Diana Prince." I answered coldly.

Powers was staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Bruce rescued me, just like any true gentleman would.

"She's my fiancee, if you haven't noticed."

Powers glared at him and looked away. He smirked.

"Your fiancee? Then why haven't you been telling us?"

"None of your business, Powers."

"Now shall we get started, Mr. Wayne?", a lady asked. I presumed she was one of the directors of Bruce's company.

"I motion for the meeting to start." It was Powers.

"First of all, Mr. Wayne, we see that you've been neglecting your company for the past weeks. Now, for the good of the company---"

"I own the company. Now, if you have anything to say against that, I suggest you leave now."

The member of the board sat down., looking angry at being reprimanded.

The meeting continued, for hours..

--

When the meeting was finally over, I asked Bruce about what he did.

"Fiancee? Anything else you got up your sleeve?" I half frowned, half grinned.

Then, he looked me in my eyes with a mischievous glint in his.

"Unfortunately, no. That was the only thing I could think of."

I smiled and dropped the subject.

--

**Whew...tell me what you guys think!!**

**--Mei-chan**


End file.
